


Collateral Beauty

by molly31203



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Death, Love, M/M, Time - Freeform, collateral beauty, i still don't know what i'm doing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: 那些記載著心碎，記載著回憶，記載著特工情感的信。
綠色的瞳望向那堆信紙的頻率增加，敲打鍵盤的節奏逐漸放緩，最後到停止。呆坐在螢幕面前，思考了半晌後，Q從抽屜中拿出一支筆和一張紙。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 梗來自今年的電影：Collateral Beauty 最美的安排

事情發生在Q還只是軍訓部一位小員工的時候。當時由於他的淺資歷、看似年幼的外表，Q經常被一些年長員工支使，去做一些打雜的工作。對此Q沒什麼意見，或者說，懶得發表意見——只要這些雜事不要干擾自己正事就行。

因為Q這樣的想法，在有天他再次受到使喚，將支部裡需要寄出的信整理好、準備寄出時，他發現了三封神秘的信。分別寫給死亡、時間，還有愛情，三張不同收件人的信，三張字跡相同的信，三張不署名的信。

基於好奇，Q將信件從裡頭抽起來。信件裡提到三種抽象事物的優點、缺點，還有書信者對三者的憤怒與輕視。這些信時不時就會出現在支部裡的信件堆中，勾起了Q的好奇。Q開始會在整理信件時，將這幾封特別的信從中抽出，細細閱讀。

久而久之，他猜到了寫信的主人：007。因愛情而摔的粉身碎骨的明星特工James Bond。他的摯愛Vesper Lynd於威尼斯香消玉殞，同時帶著特工部分的靈魂一起進入黃泉。

_可悲的男人。_ Q想著，同時索然無味的將007的檔案合上，將注意放回電腦上。當謎題解開之後，Q便對這些信不帶多少興趣——或者說，他不該再帶多少興趣的。但Q總是在盯著螢幕時，總是在專注於編碼時，餘光總是瞥到那疊信。

那些記載著心碎，記載著回憶，記載著特工情感的信。

綠色的瞳望向那堆信紙的頻率增加，思緒漂移的次數增加，敲打鍵盤的節奏逐漸放緩，最後到停止。

呆坐在螢幕面前，思考了半晌後，Q從抽屜中拿出一支筆和一張紙。

 

-

 

當Q得到升職，成為軍需官的時候，他以死亡、時間、愛情這三種身分回覆特工已經好一陣子了——在此之前Q從未見過特工本人，而信件則是在他精心安排下，真的經過國家郵政總局，由郵差寄到了特工手中。

最初007的反應是震愕、憤怒，懷疑有人拿走了那些信並展開惡作劇——但一陣子之後特工似乎把這件事看開，索性把這個人（ _這些人，_ Q糾正自己，他很容易忘記自己正在分飾三角）當作一個可以稍微談心的莫名筆友。他的信件也開始變得有趣，從原先純白的信紙變成了來自Bond任務地點的明信片，內容開始夾雜目的地過去曾發生的歷史趣事，還會藉故事開玩笑、諷刺時間、死亡跟愛情。

回覆的工作通常在正職工作的餘下時間，或Q在編碼時碰到瓶頸時做的。通常Q會邊喝著紅茶，邊對明信片內容發出輕笑或輕哼。在首次以軍需官之姿去見特工時便是如此，他慢條斯理的回覆特工的信之後才前往國家美術館。

Q悄聲坐在精神委靡的特工身旁，接著帶點惡作劇心態的，發表自己對Turner畫作的評論：一段巧妙地暗示到死亡、時間的話語，藉此刺激特工。那是一段有趣的言語交鋒，Q承認自己十分享受，也承認自己原先並沒有預期到對方還能如此機敏，如此有攻擊性，還能如此.......充滿魅力。

當他將任務裝備交出去的時候，當他們指尖接觸的時候，當他望進那雙冰藍色的眼睛時，Q不禁猜想——若是他是被Bond所重視、保護的人，若是他是Bond多年來寫給死亡、時間與愛的原因，若是他被特工那樣強烈地愛著，那會是怎麼樣的感覺？

 

-

 

Bond信件裡的口吻開始轉變是在Skyfall事件後的數年。在M死後，Bond寄出信件的頻率曾一陣子變多、變回像Vesper死去時那樣充滿攻擊性。Q必須按耐著自己心中的矛盾的兩份感情——對特工的憐憫跟怒火（要知道Bond絕對是可以很輕易做到挑釁人這件事的）——並試著以符合死亡、時間與愛三者語氣的方式回答Bond的痛苦。與此同時，在對方出任務前，仍要以平常的方式對待特工、給予特工武器與上場前的「打氣」。

隨著對方信件的語氣逐漸緩和、不再聽上去像個混蛋時，Bond和Q兩人實際的互動關係也發生變化：特工開始喜歡把待在倫敦的時間花在Q Branch上頭而非酒吧，開始喜歡調戲軍需官而非MI6其他美艷性感的人員，開始喜歡出沒在軍需官身邊並不停侵犯軍需官的隱私，挑戰Q的底線。信件與現實中Bond的態度反差有時候讓Q不自覺懷疑自己是否精神錯亂——他明明可以從文字中感受到特工的痛苦、心生想安撫他的慾望，但現實中他卻被煩到，恨不得拿衝鋒槍直接斃了油嘴滑舌、總是嬉皮笑臉的007。

最明顯改變的是出現約旦任務之後，一封寫給愛情的信之中。任務完成後的幾週，失聯好一陣子、傷痕累累的Bond在半夜裡出現在Q的公寓裡，像是一隻受傷、懨懨一息的野獸的金髮特工讓Q瞬間將咒罵跟睡眠拋到腦後。軍需官盡可能地替對方包紮、安定對方的心神，甚至神使鬼差的，讓他共享了自己跟另外兩隻貓的床。

信件便是在這之後，來到了Q的手中。

 

_ 「You once said that I can’t live without you.」 _

 

信裡僅有短短一句話，Q似乎能想像得到寫出句子的當下，特工帶些迷惘，帶些懷疑的神色——天知道這份情緣是從哪遇到的，但那象徵著有個人再次進駐了特工的心，象徵著特工對於一段新感情的退卻，象徵著特工對於一個新開始感到不安。

Bond值得這一切。Q想，這名為國效忠多年，至今仍只需M一句話，就會將生命奉獻出來的男人。Bond值得這一切：值得被愛、值得與人幸福地度過餘生，值得與一個深愛的人白頭偕老........即使那個人不是Q。

他們仍會一起白頭，只是天涯各一方。特工會跟他美艷的伴侶度過一生，而他......他會一個人終老在MI6。Q不知道為什麼這樣的想法如此苦澀，如此像一把針刺著自己的心臟，隱隱作痛。直到馬克杯中的紅茶不再冒出蒸汽，直到自己快把那封信瞪到穿出洞來，Q才終於拿起筆，在回信中短短寫了一句話： _Love is the reason for everything._

信寄出去的幾天後，Bond終於得到出院許可。當特工再次出現時，他穿回昂貴的Armani西裝、捧著一朵紅色的玫瑰，出現在Q Branch眾人面前——然後走進他們上司的辦公室，出乎所有人意外的，向軍需官提出共進晚餐的邀約。

 

-

 

當Bond和Q開始辦公室約會（M對此一點意見也沒有，或者說是，他已經放棄表達意見了），當Bond開始把為數不多的私有品搬入Q的公寓，當Bond和Q開始正式同居時，特工寫給時間、死亡和愛的信變得越來越少，最後到無。

身處外地時，特工仍然會寄信，但內容無關對三種抽象想法的抱怨、收信人也不再是抽象的想法——而是明確的署名，寄給人在MI6的軍需官。當特工回到倫敦時，比起花費時間寫信給那三個抽象的概念，Bond更願意花時間在陪伴軍需官，或用各種方式（隱晦或明顯，帶點色情或不帶點色情的方式）以更加了解軍需官。

同居第七年的時候，在當年的第七次任務，Bond又用了七個禮拜搞了一次失蹤（不需懷疑，這絕對是某人自大跟狂妄下刻意做的決定，並非巧合）。雖然特工失蹤的期間整個MI6都變得緊繃，對待Q的態度小心翼翼，但當事人相當處之泰然——他太過了解特工，深信對方一定又在盤算著什麼。

但他並不盤算著在聖誕節前一天，在MI6大樓的幾個十字路口外的咖啡店遇到因傷而退休的004。穿著深藍色大衣的她掛著淺淺的微笑，將一封寫給死亡的信放到Q手中。

 

_「我害怕著你的死亡。（I fear your death.）」_

 

再熟悉的字跡，但當Q有機會詢問004寄件人此刻身在何處時，女子已邁步離去。Q簡短地傳給R一封自己今天需要早退的訊息之後便追了上去，跟著004搭上地鐵來到特拉法加廣場。

004顯然是有心將自己引導廣場上的——當二人抵達廣場之後，完成工作的那抹藍色身影先是回過頭，對軍需官輕道聲聖誕快樂，接著便快速地消失在茫茫人潮裡。

寫給時間的信則在Q走到廣場上一座獅子雕像前時，由003交到他手中。帶著滑板、嚼著口香糖的003突然出現，將第二封信交給了軍需官手上，之後隨性地往國家美術館的方向一指。

 

_「我希望能有更多與你相處的時間。（I wish to have more time with you.）」_

 

Q並沒有試著攔住003——外勤對上內勤，加上已隱隱約約猜到策劃者的目的，軍需官選擇握著那兩封明信片，走進美術館，走進他近年來最熟悉的一幅畫——The Fighting Temeraire。在離畫作幾步之遙的距離，穿著紅色洋裝的009站在那裡。對方緩步走向自己，將最後的一封信交給Q、並在對方臉頰上留下一個吻，和一個聖誕祝福。

對方早已坐在那裡等著他。Bond坐在他們第一次見面的畫作面前，稍短的金色頭髮整齊梳理，穿著一套全新、合身的黑色西裝，冰藍色的眼睛帶點戲謔地看向慢慢走來，最後坐到自己身側的軍需官。

一起盯著那幅該死的大船半晌，特工開始移動身子、緩慢消去兩人之間的距離，最後將頭輕輕枕在對方的肩上。他們維持這樣的姿勢沉默好一陣子，直到Q終於將視線從Turner的畫作上移開，看向手中最後一封信。

 

_「而我渴求著你的愛。（And I long for your love.）」_

 

「我從不知道愛情、時間跟死亡是一個還長有雀斑的男孩。」盯著Q反覆撫摸明信片的手指，Bond首先打破沉默，用著假惺惺的語氣說道，「我也不知道我會就此淪陷了。」

「你這混蛋。」Q忍不住笑出聲。老天，他想，天知道為什麼自己的聲音聽上去那麼哽咽、眼睛感到一陣濕熱。注視著Q反應的變化，掛在特工臉上的笑變得更加燦爛。他牽起Q的雙手，將一個小小的禮盒放入對方手中。

 

「You’re the reason for everything.」

 

當特工在對方耳邊留下這句話時，Q的雙頰在瞬間染上鮮豔的紅色、反應變得更加侷促不安——Q所有對情話的反應都被納入Bond眼裡，也因此讓特工終於按耐不住，搶在說出聖誕祝賀前，搶在Q能想出更機敏的話回敬自己前，仰頭，向Q偷了一個吻。

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其實本片很難看......囧
> 
> 但它的設定真的很棒，而且莫名很適合00Q......所以就寫了XDD 
> 
> 發現自己真的真的很愛00Q（寫最多跟最熟的就00Q xd），真的真的很喜歡寫這種互相治癒的文.......至於肉的話再說啦(打滾((欸
> 
> 祝大家聖誕快樂喔


End file.
